RWBY Remnant: Role Play Policies
Welcome to the rules of role playing. This site is open for people to be creative when making their own RWBY creations. If people take an interest in what you have, you are free to role play with them. However, there are still rules that need to be in place in order to keep things in order and not out of control. Role Play Rules Simple rules to follow by. They may change over the course of RWBY. The idea of role playing is to have fun with your character and to have fun with others. However, there are still rules to follow. #No god-modding or meta-gaming. No one enjoys a character that can't be touched and is near invincible or that knows literally everything. Example: Character A is a super hacker and because of it, knows the secrets of everyone in Remnant. Avoid doing this. Please make it fair. Having an equal playing field makes it fun for everyone. #Be courteous to your fellow role players. Don't harass them and don't spam them with messages about not making their turn. Leaving a few messages is just as simple. Most of all, don't force them to do something they don't want to do, like forcing a victory over the other. Compromise. If you are unable to do that, then it is best to role play with someone else. #In terms of fighting or other scenarios, don't control the action or results of another person's character unless you have person from said person (aka, bunny hop). For example: Character A swings their weapon at Character B and cuts them. This is not acceptable. Allow the other recipient to judge what happens to their character, not you. #Don't kill off someone else's character unless you have permission from the owner. #Keep to your own characters. Don't suddenly put in plot characters from the show into your RP, such as placing Ruby Rose in a fight scene and losing to an OC just to prove a point. Try to avoid this. #No sexual content. Self explanatory. Any role plays with sexual content in it will be removed immedietly. No exceptions. #No autohitting/autowalking. Similar to the god-moding rule, autohitting is when your character lands perfect/guarantee strikes or hits onto another. Same goes with a character autowalking, which is when a character slips through others without any sort of reaction. Example: Character A slips past Character B undetected even though Character B was guarding the gate. Make your character attempt this instead, so that the other role player can respond according to the situation. #Try to keep it as canon as possible. Though creating characters is all up to the imagination of everyone on the site, following the lore is key to a good immersive role play. This means your character can't turn back time to stop major events in the already established RWBY timeline. Other than that, it's up to the GM and Co-Gms of the RP to decide what happens. If an RP leads to drama amongst users, moderators and admins will take proper action. Tabletop Rules For those who wish to take another approach to roleplaying, here are some sample guides about tabletop role plays. * A Fully Thought out Rule Bookhttp://www.mediafire.com/view/n004hzhh3nc0vdn/RWBY_Book-October.pdf * A Starting DnD idea page Any Questions? Submit them below and they will probably be answered. Category:Policy